


The End Of All Things

by ALPHAwolf



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Bullies, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Dialogue, No Sexual Content, School Dance, The End of All Things- Panic!At the Disco, kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: ‘Sherwin’s eyes fluttered open, pupils blown as he stared into the other’s blue eyes. A gentle hand wiped away what was left of his tears as he felt his face heat, a fond smile on the tanned boy’s lips.Jonathan had... Jonathan had kissed him!’





	The End Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title is not my creation but after the inspiration 'The End of All Things' by Panic! At the Disco (link featured in fanfic at point of need)  
> All the usual disclaimers! Enjoy!

Stars prickled the darkness above, twinkling like firework sparks in the clear night sky.

Sherwin looked on through tear glazed eyes, back against a tree trunk as a gentle breeze rustled it’s leaves. The cool night air only served to make his small body shake even more as a cascade of saline water slid down his freckled cheeks.

The boy sniffed and let out a quiet sob, sure his heart was slowly crumbling to pieces inside his aching chest. As if worried the broken shards might fall clean out he held himself tightly, dropping his head against his knees.

Back inside the gym all his peers were no doubt dancing happily without a care, spending the annual Middle-school Dance as they should. Jonathan too. He may have only run out a minute ago, but he was certain the other had already forgotten about him and found a beautiful girl to spend the night with instead.

He was lucky the other had even asked him to the Dance in the first place. In fact, he could still hardly believe that he did! His heart had actually passed clean out, which in retrospect was probably a good thing even if it left him stupidly mute. He definitely didn’t need a repeat of the last time the overzealous organ got loose.

Everything had been perfect. They’d arrived together, his chest thundering as Jonathan lead him casually by the hand, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for their fingers to be intertwined. He’d been so concerned about the other being disgusted by his sweaty palm he almost hadn’t noticed the people casting them judgemental stares and whispering to one another.

Jonathan ignored them all, smiling in a way that made it all seem to disappear. Sherwin had actually been having a good time, standing by the snack table with his ‘date’ and grinning stupidly as they just spent the time talking, the redhead blushing his brains out whenever the other gave him a compliment and tripping over his tongue as he attempted to return them.

It wasn’t till Jonathan went to get them both a drink that things went downhill. Sherwin had been standing, awkward and alone, when a dancing couple had slammed into him hard enough he fell to the floor. They didn’t apologise, casting his a disgusted look as the girl spat the word ‘fag’ down at him. They’d both laughed as his heart broke in two, tear welling up in his auburn eyes. The cruel sound had seemed to follow him as he fled into the schoolyard, before collapsing where he was now.

He wanted desperately to have never come, and instead be curled up back home in bed crying himself to sleep. It would be better than this, stuck outside in the cold with a disintegrating heart.

The bushes rustled, drawing Sherwin’s eyes from his knees, as a familiar figure stepped through. Jonathan looked down at the other with both relief and concern as he stepped through the foliage, the redhead’s gaze quickly turning away as he sniffled.

The brunette’s heart fell to see the other like this, curled up on the ground in tears. After fetching their drinks and returning to the snack table to find the other missing he’d heard a small group of students laughing and casually commenting on ‘the pathetic ginger fag’ running scared, and immediately began searching for his date. He couldn’t help feeling foolish and guilty for leaving the other alone. After all, they attended a private school, bigots were bound to target the innocent introvert.

Jonathan quietly knelt down beside Sherwin, as usual unsure what he should say. He always seemed to find himself lost for words with the shy redhead, so instead he acted.

As if dealing with a skittish small animal he gently reached out and took the other’s trembling hand, shifting closer as the redhead slowly looked up at him. His nose was bright red, honey brown eyes wide as droplets still slipping down his face. Jonathan’s heart skipped at the adorable sight, taking in a deep breath.

The redhead’s eyes seemed to widen even further as he leaned in a centimetre at a time, bravery waning the closer they became. An inch apart the brunettes throat bobbed, his eyelids slowly lowering as he brought their lips together.

Sherwin’s shattered heart melted, his eyes falling shut as the puddle melded back into its original form and did a back-flip.

Everything else fell away as their lips simply pressed together innocently, a sensation unlike any other leaving him lightheaded and dreamy. His brain still hadn’t caught up with what was actually happening when Jonathan slowly pulled away an eternity later.

Sherwin’s eyes fluttered open, pupils blown as he stared into the other’s blue eyes. A gentle hand wiped away what was left of his tears as he felt his face heat, a fond smile on the tanned boy’s lips.

Jonathan had... Jonathan had kissed him! On the lips! His first kiss! And it was with Jonathan! His heart felt as though it might combust! You know, if it hadn’t fainted again.

He watched still in shock as the other stood, leading him up onto his own feet by the hand. The brunette then took his phone and unwound the earphones around it, passing one of the buds to the redhead. Without question he hesitantly placed it in his ear, watching curiously as the other selected a song.

(<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YSWIfX_MNCY> - The End of All Things, Panic! At the Disco)

Soft piano began to play in his ear as Jonathan placed in his own bud and put the phone back away, the gentle sound so different to the loud obnoxious pop that had been blaring back in the gym.

The gently smiling brunette’s arms wrapped around him, and slowly they began to sway to the beautiful sound.

 

“Whether near or far,

I am always yours,

Any change in time,

We are young again~

 

Lay us down,

We're in love~

Lay us down,

We're in love~

 

Ahhhh~

Ahhhh~

Ahhhh~

Ahhhh~”

 

Their chests together their pulses seemed to fall in sync, beating as one.

 

“In these coming years,

Many things will change,

But the way I feel,

Will remain the same~

 

Lay us down,

We're in love~

Lay us down,

We're in love~”

 

Sherwin smiled dreamily, resting his head against the other’s shoulder as the rest of the world faded away.

 

“Ahhhh~

Ahhhh~

Ahhhh~

Ahhhh~”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos for these lovely little muffins <3 Please :,)


End file.
